Anchor
by ohmyhotch
Summary: A series of one-shots focusing on Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin both as a couple and individually.


**This is the first in a series of one-shots focusing on Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin, both as a couple and individually. Some were written for challenges and will be marked as so, others will not be**.

**Written for _Rue-the-Marauder's_ _'Ah the Memories'_ challenge**

**Prompts: **

**23- Sleeping All Night; 16-Waking Up To Someone's Face**

**Nymphadora Lupin**

I heard the anxious tapping of my foot against the kitchen tiles before I even realized I'd been tapping my foot. I knew the yelling would start again almost immediately. And right on cue it started.

"Nymphadora! Calm down! I'm sure he'll be back soon," Mum called from the living room. "He just went to make sure the other Order members are okay after all the continuing Death Eater attacks," she reassured me for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"You've said that already," I muttered. "Anyway, it's not like you'd understand, you never joined the Order. Plus, he's a werewolf, so many people have it out for him already, you never know what's going to happen!" I continued, sighing exasperatedly as I forced my foot to stop tapping.

"Believe me, Nymphadora," Mum shook her head, appearing in the doorway to the kitchen. "You are not the only one who is worried about your spouse," she told me. Sure, she had to go for the guilt. Typical Slytherin.

I raised my eyebrows. "I never suggested that you weren't worried about Dad, but he's not _alone_!" I shook my head, anger bubbling up inside of me. "Remus is checking on people who might be on Ministry watchlists! Just like we are... Do you even understand how dangerous that is? Believe me, you have no idea how glad I am that Minister Thicknesse relieved all the Aurors who were Order members from duty, or just made it too dangerous for them to go to work? If he hadn't, I'd be the one having to respond to a situation like that. As hard it is to have absolutely no source of income, not having that kind of burden hanging on my shoulders is so much better!" I exploded, all my frustration coming out on her. She really didn't understand that though... she had absolutely no idea how it felt to be constantly afraid that you were going to be abandoned by the man you loved because he was afraid of hurting you, or because he felt he wasn't good enough for you. He'd left once, who was to say he wouldn't do it again.

"Remus knows how to take care of himself," she stated simply, walking back into the living room.

"I know that, but it's harder than you'd think _not_ to worry," I replied, rubbing my temples. My head felt like it was going to explode. That's what stress got you though, wasn't it? Headaches and other _fun_ problems.

"You know, it's getting late, Nymphadora, why don't you get to bed?" Mum suggested, suddenly standing behind me again. "You need it, I know you haven't been sleeping,"

"Yeah, and that's why you decided to lace my tea last night with sleeping potion," I muttered. "I'm waiting until he gets home, then I'll even take a sleeping potion of my own free will and go to sleep,"

"Really?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You doubt me so much?" I asked, suppressing a disbelieving smirk. "Yes, I will,"

"Okay, well, I'm going to bed, I'll see you in the morning, Nymphadora," she sighed, walking away, up the stairs and out of sight.

As it turned out, I didn't have long to wait. Or it didn't seem like long. That could have been due to the fact that I fell asleep with my head down on the kitchen table. Only to be awakened by Remus Lupin's gentle voice calling my name, and rough hand lightly shaking my shoulder to arouse me.

"Dora? I'm fairly sure I told you not to wait for me, that I'd be back as soon as I could, but that it was likely I'd be home late," he told me, sounding slightly irritated, but not angry.

I sat up and shrugged, still sleepy. "Well, I wouldn't have been able to sleep well anyway, so waiting for you was all I really felt like doing,"

"It looked to me like you were sleeping just fine," he said, raising an eyebrow at my excuse. "But you're right, you haven't been sleeping well lately. Are you feeling well?"

I nodded, smiling. "I'm fine, just tired," I sighed. "Nightmares are nasty little buggers," I glanced at the clock. Midnight. Wonderful.

"You've been having nightmares?" he asked, eyebrows furrowing together. I nodded, shrugging as if it was nothing. "Why haven't you been telling me Dora? I could have helped you!" Remus told me, his voice sounding hurt.

"Because I didn't want to worry you," I admitted, biting my lip as I stood up.

"Of course I would have been worried, but I'm more worried that you don't trust me enough to tell me about something like that," he shook his head, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"You have enough to worry about, with me not having a job anymore, and with you and Kingsley running the entire Order with Dumbledore and Mad-Eye being... gone. I mean, it's a monumental responsibility, this is war. Those things are what matter. I'll survive without sleep for a little while," I shook my head, apparently I hadn't vented completely onto my mother, because I was yelling. I knew I'd regret the fact that I was yelling, especially since I knew Remus wasn't afraid to yell either. He'd yelled when I'd told him I was pregnant, and then he'd left. For two weeks. I hadn't heard from him in two weeks. Then he showed up, and apologized. I'd been so _angry_! I'd forgiven him, of course. But the complete misery that came with not knowing if he was coming back had scared me so badly that it made me sick.

"Listen to me very carefully, Nymphadora," Remus said slowly, putting both hands on my shoulders, and looking directly into my eyes. "No matter what the circumstances may be. War or no war. Income or no income. Healthy or ill, you are and always will be my first responsibility. Do you hear me?"

I stood, shocked, tears springing to my eyes. Damn hormones! "Yes. I understand,"

"Why are you crying?" he asked, sounding worried all over again, every sign of firmness disappeared from his voice.

"Because of how sweet you are," I smiled, hugging him. "I'm sorry I yelled. I... I was just so worried, you left once, and I'm so afraid you'll leave again, I don't know what to think anymore!"

"And that's what the nightmares are about?" he asked, sighing.

I bit down on my lip and nodded. "Well, it's not like I can help what my subconscious works up, is it?"

Remus let out an exasperated sigh. "No, I suppose not. You _do _know what this means though, correct?"

I thought for a moment, then shook my head slowly. "No idea,"

"Well, it means, that in order for you to get some decent sleep, and due to the fact that you are four months pregnant, and need all the sleep you can get, you are going to be taking dreamless sleep potions until I decide that you'll be able to sleep without them,"

I groaned, and sighed. "Well considering you're a stubborn git, you'll force me anyway, so I'll do it without a fight."

"What's this? Nymphadora going down without a fight? It's unheard of!" he blinked, an expression of falsified amazement on his face.

"Want me to change my mind?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because if you're going to be that way, I will,"

"No, no, nevermind. Disregard that I even said that," Remus shook his head, though it seemed like he was on the verge of laughter.

"Remus. It's almost one in the morning. What is so bloody funny?" I asked, narrowing my eyes.

"Nothing, love. Nothing," he said, shaking his head again.

"What happened to going to sleep if he didn't get home soon?" Mum asked, announcing her presence.

"Why are you awake?" I countered. "And I did sleep, with my head on the kitchen table," I added indignantly.

"I'm awake because you shout rather loud, and that doesn't count as decent sleep, Nymphadora," she shook her head, holding out a large clear bottle. "Dreamless sleep," she said, handing it to Remus before heading back up the stairs.

"The woman has extraordinary hearing!" I shook my head, whispering.

Remus chuckled. "She's only forty-five years old, Dora," he said, walking towards the stairs, and them slowly up them.

"Still! It's completely...mental!" I muttered following him.

Remus turned around, looked as if he was about to say something, shook his head and began walking again. Before he turned back around, I could've sworn I'd seen him roll his eyes. Ha!

"Completely mental," I shook my head again as we reached the top of the stairs.

"Dora, are you sure _mental_ is the correct word for the fact that your mother has excellent hearing for forty-five years old?"

"Maybe not, but at this time of the... er morning, I suppose it is now, mental can be used to describe anything," I shrugged. "And with how exhausted I am, thoughts don't form correctly in my head,"

"Only more reason for you to go to bed... right now," Remus said, pointing to the room I'd occupied since I was born. Now with no money, and no way to pay the rent, it was once again my room, since Remus and I were staying with Mum. "I can tell you're stalling,"

"I am not stalling! I was stating a point," I rolled my eyes, walking into the small room.

"I'm so sure," Remus shook his head, suddenly carrying a small glass I was positive he hadn't been holding a moment ago. He carefully measured out enough of the purple potion as he deemed necessary, or... whatever, before handing it to me. As I looked down at the deep, vibrant purple sleeping potion, the last thing I thought of was sleep.

"Drink it," Remus prompted as I continued staring at the interestingly colored potion. I sighed and held the glass to my lips, downing the solution quickly. I then slid under the cold, uninviting sheets, pulling all the blankets tight under my chin. It took all of two minutes before I was out cold.

Even with the slightly reassuring name of the potion, I'd braced myself for the reoccurring nightmare to continue. To ruin yet another night's sleep. It never came. Instead, I woke the next morning (rather... afternoon seeing as it was nearly 2 o'clock when I woke up) feeling refreshed, almost energetic. Almost, not quite.

"Good morning, Dora, sleep well?" Remus asked, apparently seeing my eyes open.

"Mmm," I replied, obviously much more asleep than I felt.

"I'm afraid I can't quite interpret your mumbling," he laughed, and I slowly rolled over, my eyes, still slightly fuzzy from sleep, focusing on his face.

"I said: I did, thank you," I told him, winking.

"Really? Because that mumble seemed to be much too short to say all that,"

"That only shows how little you truly understand mumbling, Remus," I shrugged, grinning.

"That must be why," he nodded in agreement, kissing my forehead. "No nightmares then?" he confirmed, changing the subject quickly.

"Not one," I shook my head, smiling. "Not a single one,"


End file.
